Miss Rosie
by hippolina97
Summary: Since when was Teddy so good at counselling upset teenaged girls? ONESHOT! implied RoseScorpius and TeddyVictoire


**A/N**** Hey there readers! This is just a small piece that I wrote the other day, when I needed something different to write. I've had a huge desire to write lots of 'Teddy Fics' lately, and this is one of them. Hope you enjoy it!**

He found her in the Common Room, her nose buried in a book. He watched her for a moment as she bit her lip anxiously, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He smiled, thinking of just like her mother she was. He slowly made his way forward, a pained expression on his face, and by the time he was seated on the chairs arm, his face resembled a cross between a pig and a donkey. Rose spun around and grinned.

"You still can't startle me, you know." The odd pained expression crossed his face again, and he became the grinning 21-year old once more.

"Bugger," muttered Teddy Lupin, and he side-hugged the girl he considered a mixture of younger sister and niece. He kissed her head, and smiled down at the 13-year old.

"How are you doing, Miss Rosie?" he said quietly, using his nickname for her. Rose shrugged, then frowned, looking distinctly Hermione-ish.

"But won't you be in terrible trouble for coming to see me? If Professor Longbottom finds out…" Teddy laughed.

"Neville? Nah, he's no trouble at all. Didn't exactly have to beg him to let me teach your class on my practical days. Speaking of which…" he frowned almost mockingly, "I spoke to Scorpius earlier today." Rose's young face darkened and she scowled at Teddy.

"What did you say to him, Teddy?"

"I said nothing that's worth getting upset over. He told me you've had yet another row." Rose scowled again.

"Yeah, so? What's wrong with that? It has nothing to do with you!"

"Rosie, you threw 'Hogwarts, a History' at his head!" Rose didn't look at all guilty, which surprised Teddy.

"He deserved it, Ted. He was being a jerk." Teddy gave a low groan, and slid off the chair, kneeling down to look Rose in the eye.

"Okay, number one; please don't destroy that book! Your mother would brutally murder me. Number two; Rosie, you can't go off at him every time he acts like an insensitive wart! If your mum had thrown a book at your dad every time he acted like a right git, you wouldn't exist today." Rose gave an unwilling giggle, and Teddy smiled weakly.

"The point is, Rosie, that Scorpius is a 13-year old boy. It'll be years until he starts to treat you right…"

"That's a huge comfort, thanks," muttered Rose.

"…and besides, he probably hasn't even realised that he fancies you yet!" Rosie looked shocked at this last comment.

"He fancies me? That's not possible…" Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Good Lord, you're exactly like your mother. Yes, he fancies you, even if he hasn't realised it himself yet. It's painfully obvious. And right now, I'd say he's feeling pretty confused." Rosie looked slightly guilty now.

"I had no idea. But why does he treat me like I'm just one of the guys, if he fancies me?" Teddy laughed softly.

"Because he's a guy. When we were young, we'd never dream of telling a girl we fancied her. I know when I was 13, that was the furthest thing from my mind. Just the idea of telling a girl I fancied her was horrifying!"

"Until Victoire came along?" asked Rosie slyly. Teddy's green eyes softened, and turned slightly wistful.

"Until Victoire came along." He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, this is probably Scorpius's way of dealing with how he feels, I suppose." Rose put her book aside, and sighed.

"So what do I do now? Go apologise?" Teddy smiled and nodded.

"Not Hermione Weasely's daughter for nothing, eh? Go on." He kissed her curly brown hair again, and she hugged him.

"Bye Teddy." She stood up and made to leave the Common Room. At the last minute, however, she turned back to Teddy and frowned.

"Hey, Ted?"

"Yeah?" Rose seemed to examine him before replying.

"I'm not sure that I like your hair that colour. Pink just doesn't look right. I prefer it like it was before." Teddy grinned, and with another pained expression, his unruly hair was bright turquoise. Teddy smirked.

"This better?"

"Much." Teddy smiled and waved.

"See you, Miss Rosie." With a final wave, Rose had disappeared through the portrait hole. Teddy was alone in the Common Room, but one thing still bugged him. Since when was he so good at counselling upset teenaged girls? Definitely not a skill, Teddy thought as he headed back down to the greenhouses, that he had required from his godfather.

**A/N ****In case people hadn't picked it up, in this particular fic, Teddy is working as a sort of assistant Herbology teacher. I wasn't sure how to make that clearer, but if you have any suggestions, let me know! Other than that, please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
